If Only for a Moment
by obsidians
Summary: If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with. Warning Lemons with a twist of lime ahead. Read at your own risk.


I do not own Ranma 1/2 or create the characters, nor do I make any profit from writing this story. I merely write the characters I like and leave the rest to the more popular pairings writers than myself. You hear that Shampoo and Akane, I don't like you, you had better start running or else I shall come up with "'interesting" ideas for you.

Hey there, thought I would do a little posting here as this is a lot less, of a an, er darker lemon than I find myself writing lately. Hope you like it, I have a great idea for another story but always get stuck when trying to write a sexy Ryoga, he isn't sexy to me, no offense intended, so hence why it is a struggling making him an object of someone's desire. All he seems to do is do nasty things to girl-type Ranma on AFF lol, so I guess he does have fans out there.

Warning this does contain lemons.

Enjoy, Sid

Ukyo had had enough of dragging the unconscious Kuno around and figured they had gone far enough from the danger zone, where a strange flying lizard thing had kidnapped Akane and seemed bent on marrying her. Of course Kuno had predictably charged the thing and had his ass handed to him as usual and in their quest to get Akane back, all the rest had abandoned Ukyo, leaving her stuck with the comatose Kuno. Still he was a colleague of hers and couldn't be left behind so here she was dragging him across the countryside.

She left him where he lay and put up his tent and lay out his bed roll in a way that looked comfortable and with some not-so-gentle maneuverings, placed him on it. She frowned at the blood stains on his clothes and not worried about his modesty, stripped him to his boxer shorts and couldn't resist a quick examination. She had to admit that he had the sort of body she liked, long powerfully built limbs, slim hips and a wide muscular chest, however he was injured so she drew a blanket over him and gently brushed his hair back. Finished tucking him in, she set up her own bedroll on the ground and wished she had thought to bring a tent, the gathering dark was colder than she thought it would be and she felt chilled as she ate her solitary meal. She kept checking on Kuno just in case he need more medical attention than she was able to give him but he rested peacefully, looking pretty cozy.

Ukyo studied him and felt a tad envious and then realized that his bedroll could easily sleep two, a wicked smile played over her features as she retrieved her pack and slipped into her night attire which was a long sleep shirt, loathing to wear anything underneath. Quick as a ninja, she stole under the covers with him and hugged herself against him, he was warm and toasty and gave off waves of body heat and she sighed as she slipped into sleep. Yes she would have some explaining to do in the morning, but surely he couldn't get mad at her, she stole nothing more than his body heat, okay he might get a little embarrassed but that was nothing.

She moaned in her dreams where someone was caressing her breasts in the way that she had always loved, most guys just went straight for the tips and ignored the rest of her toned globes, as she adored to have the entirety of her bosom stroked and caressed while a mouth suckled her sensitive points. "Mmmmmm" she mumbled as knuckles softly stroked along their rounded sides and then hands settled on both to slowly stroke downwards. Then a hot mouth captured a nipple and a velvet tongue caressed it as it was suckled upon gently. Then her eyes flew open and the sensation continued and she could only gap as she realized that Kuno's mouth and hands were caressing her chest and her sleep shirt was pushed up _around her shoulders_.

Her mouth opened and closed in shock as he continued his bewitching caresses and he looked up at her and she realized that his eyes were unfocused in the soft light of the lamp, so he was probably half concussed and she doubted he knew who he was attempting to have sex. He lowered his head again and continued with his arousal of her and she could feel herself getting wet. Dear Gods it has been so long! Then his hand slipped down her hip and stroked the soft nest of her pubic hair, she gasped as his fingers started to toy with her damp inner folds. Her body begged her to surrender, while her mind warred against the sweetly seductive sensation, reminding herself that this was an injured man who probably thought he was having his wedding night with Akane and if she allowed it to continue, it would be like she had raped him.

Yet she could tell from how sure his hands were on her body that he wasn't a virgin and he _was_ single she reminded herself. It's not like they would be hurting anyone, Ranma hadn't been trying to get into her pants in the least. She was still at war with herself when two fingers slipped into her and started to stroke from within until her breath came in pants as she crushed herself to him and reached between them to touch him. He helped her pull off his boxers wordless and moaned as she took a hold of him and began stroking him to his soft gasp. If it was one thing that Ukyo enjoyed was well hung men and he was no exception at how long and thick he was.

Tugging him gently forward, he moved so that he was settled against her entrance and with a breathtakingly gentle thrust forward, he was firmly seated inside her. She mewed a bit at the hint of pain at being stretched so wide and then there was only pleasure at the fullness of him. He helped her remove her sleep shirt the rest of the way and they were skin on skin, she had always loved the feeling of a much larger masculine body against her own.

She hugged him close and lashed her legs around his waist as he pulled most of the way out of her, leaving only the head of his penis buried inside her and then thrust deeply forward and she gasped and arched her back as he continued his deep strokes. She was on fire for him and could feel herself melting around him as she mewed with need as he continued to fuck her until she arched forward with a cry as she came. He groaned as she clenched on him and suddenly his hips strained against hers as he began riding her hard and she cried out as each thrust of his pubic bone ground against her clit. She furiously fucked him back, his breath was ragged in her ear and with a grunt, he burst hotly into her churning walls and she came a final time, they held onto each other and she could feel his heart pounding. He shifted slightly and settled back into sleep and she clung to him in the night with a satisfied smile on her face.

Kuno woke up with his head pounding but felt nice and warm and comfortable. He stretched slightly and noticed that someone seemed to be holding onto to him and he smiled sleepily thinking about the dream he had had about his wedding night with Akane, it had felt so real and so wonderful. Then he realized, he was awake and seemed to be in his tent and didn't recall how he had gotten there. Someone sighed contently and cuddled even closer to him and he realized that he was naked and _so was the other person_ as firm breasts settled against his side. He slowly turned his head to find Ukyo cuddled against him. 'Ukyo...naked', was all his brain could process as she slowly woke and gave him a sleepy smile and said "good morning" as if it was perfectly normal for her to wake up and find him there. He froze. What was Ukyo doing in his bed, let alone his tent? They certainly weren't close. They certainly had never done...this before! Heck they had never even kissed before! Their relationship was more along the lines of 'hey would you mind handing me that book over there?' Certainly not, 'hey would you mind getting naked and getting into bed with me so I can do you?'

He was thunderstruck, what had he done? He questioned as she settled even closer to him and propped her head on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" she casually asked him.

"H-how" was all he could answer her at the absurdity of their current situation and her causal acceptance of it.

"Does your head hurt or anything? I put some pain medication beside us last night" she said and he quickly averted his eyes at the sight of her low slung breasts as she leaned over to retrieve the pills and the bottle of water for him. He blushed as he took them from her and gulped the water down.

"Thank you" he said as formally as he could.

"You're welcome" she replied, cuddling up on him again, causing him to blush even deeper.

"Ukyo Kuonji, did we make love last night" he asked her as she started tracing a circular pattern on his chest with her fingertips.

"Yes, we did fuck" she replied.

He frowned at the crudeness of her language and wondered how this happened. He had never had any designs on her and now he ruined her for marriage. She could be pregnant, he realized with a shudder. Was he supposed to offer her marriage or turn himself over to the cops for rape in a situation like this?

"Kuno you okay?" she asked him, sounding slightly concerned.

"No I am _not_ okay, I had sex with a girl I barely know and do not recall the circumstances that led me to do so and what makes it worse that I robbed you of your innocence and _I can't even remember it_ " he said with panic in his voice. She just cracked up, which made it situation even more bizarre. "What is so funny?" he demanded.

"Are you a half-Caucasian, half Asian fourteen year-old-boy named Hiro Campbell?" she asked him.

"No" Kuno replied, thoroughly confused by her mirth.

"Then you're not my first, he was...when I was fourteen" she replied.

"And you were in love with this boy?" he asked her mainly out of curiosity.

"No I had just started taking birth control pills to regulate my periods and was curious about sex and he was my best friend at the time, so I asked him if he would and so we tried having sex and it turned out that I like it...a lot" she explained.

"Wait are you still on the pill?" he asked her, feeling relieved.

"Yes I still am. What happened last night was you got knocked unconscious, I put you to bed, so to speak and joined you in bed to steal your body warmth because I was cold, then I woke up and you were arousing me sexually while you were still kind of out of it and I didn't mean for it to go so far, but we had sex. That's it in a nutshell." she explained.

"So what do we do now?" he asked her.

"We don't have to do anything. No one has to know what happened if you prefer. I don't have any sexually transmitted diseases and we were protected against unwanted pregnancy, you're perfectly safe, all that happened is; you got laid," she explained with a shrug.

"And you desired this to happen?" he asked her with incredulity in his voice.

"I'm not what I seem, I know everyone thinks I seem so innocent, but I'm not. I more or less took advantage of a situation that I shouldn't have but I have a weakness for well hung pretty boys like yourself and you sure seemed willing. I'm sorry, was it your first time?" she asked him. Kuno's mind was in a whirl, by 'well hung' he supposed that she was referring to the size of his weapon. He also didn't know whether to be repulsed or flattered at her description of him as if he was something ordered off of a menu for her pleasure. Wait a slim and petit woman was apologizing for taking advantage of _him_ , he must weigh twice what she did! This day was getting more bizarre by the second and _why was he still cuddled up with her_? Oh that was right, he would have had to ask her to avert her eyes while he stood up to get dressed and incite further mockery from her, he suspected, at his modesty _after_ they already had sex. "Kuno say something" she said sitting up in concern to reveal _that_ part of herself again to the stunned boy.

"But what did you think this was going to achieve?" he demanded. "I do remember all of it but thought the girl was Akane."

"Nothing as I said. We had sex. Let's move on" she said slowly, as if trying to explain something to practically slow mentally challenged child.

"So you are comfortable lying like this in man's bed?" he demanded.

"Yes aren't you?" she asked him.

"No, I'm not one given to having casual sex, as it seems you are. I have had one lover so far and we were together for a long time when I was fifteen" he replied.

"Fifteen? You really _did_ need to get laid" Ukyo remarked.

"Would you stop saying that!" he cried.

"I'm sorry. Didn't you enjoy it?" she asked him.

"Yes but that is not the point. Why did you want this?" he asked her.

"I had sex with you because I wanted to. I have been sexually active since I was fourteen, I have had three lovers and were loyal to them as long as our understandings lasted. In the end they all left me for your typical lunch-bringing, pretty-pink-note-papered girly girls. It's easy to get overlooked when you're a girl like me. But that doesn't diminish my sex drive. Oh and I'm engaged to someone who never comes to my bed and that is frustration onto itself or has even so much as kissed me. Girls have needs to" she explained. "So pardon me if I'm a little pent up, _you_ were offering and I was very much in need of" she snapped.

"That's your criteria for having sex? That someone offers sex and you just automatically say yes?" he snapped back.

"Of course not, I have to find that person sexually attractive as a partner" she explained.

"Oh glad to hear I live up to your lofty standards of being endowed enough to impress you and handsome enough _for a semi comatose zombie_."

Suddenly she was on her feet " _you_ came on to _me_. You were not the one waking up to having your pajamas practically strangling you, while having your cleavage polished" she shouted. He had to avert his eyes again at the feminine charms on display, but not before noting she had a really nice body.

"Oh yeah and I suppose I look off my _own_ clothes?" he demanded, leaping to his own feet and then regretting it at her appreciative appraisal of him and clamped his hands before himself and blushed, she herself didn't seem to care she was stark naked.

"I took off your uniform because it had blood on it prior to putting you to bed. As for your underwear, they were kinda in the way" she explained and blushed herself and this he found ironic."You started it!" she said pointing to him.

"You let it continue" he said pointing back and then clapping his hands over his genitals again.

"What is your problem? You weren't a virgin either" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"I swore to two women that I would never have sex with another ever again" he replied.

"Both of who don't want you! They don't love you, nobody does. You're a joke, you're lucky I even gave you a mercy fuck. You should be grateful" she sneered and she felt bad when he flinched and looked so hurt

He turned around and started to pull clothes out of his pack.

"Kuno I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" she said to him.

"Yes you did, sorry that I'm so unlovable and thank you for your pity fuck" he replied, wrenching on a pair of boxers.

"You're not, you're a great guy" she assured him.

"Are you even attracted to me?" he asked her.

"Of course I am. You're really attractive, you know that about yourself, hell you even brag to people about it" she said.

"Perhaps that is because I don't get a lot of compliments from people" he pointed out.

"Hey I like you, you know that" she said.

"But you're missing the point, you wouldn't have made love with me normally. So it wasn't me you desired but the convenience of the situation" he asked her in a surprisingly sad sounding voice. She cursed herself for being so blunt with him and made him look at her.

He was surprised when she cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Come on look at you, who wouldn't desire you? You're sexy as all hell" she assured him as she pushed herself against him in a tight hug, he shivered as she knowing eyes bored into his own and she tenderly stroked his face.

"Of course I desire you for yourself but I'm sure you get frustrated to at the lack of physical affection offered by the ones we love and last night was just a taste of how it could be between us, let me love you. I can't offer you real love because my heart is spoken for but I can offer you affection, companionship and lots of sweet lovemaking" she suggested as she lightly nipped the pulse point at his throat and he lightly gasped. "I can make you feel really good if you let me, I'm sure you need to be loved as badly as I do because no one else is offering" she said stroking his body, but avoiding that _certain place_. "We could make love right here, right now if you want" she whispered to him encouragingly.

Gently she kissed down his body agonizingly slow and he sighed at her attention, his arms hanging unresisting on either side of his body. It had been a long time for him too and he couldn't resist the attentions of a wanton female. Arriving at his groin, she tugged down his boxer shorts and she playfully nipped his inner thigh and he jumped slightly. "All you have to say is yes" she said looking up at him, it was watching a man drown as his need to stay faithful to his two loves warred with his need for physical love.

To help him along the way, she gently licked him from root to tip and he cried out "yes" she smiled and engulfed him in her hot mouth and knew that he would last a long time, the night before had taken his edge off and she intended to have as much sexual pleasure from him as possible until they rejoined the others and she had to re-don the guise as an innocent virgin and become Ranma's feisty, yet endearing fiancée again.

Kuno gasped as she pleasured him and then easing him back on the bed, she mounted him. She gasped as his bulk filled her as she plunged down and he groaned, her movement on his member intoxicated him as he thrust upwards into her hot wet passage and his fingers teased her body, her long hair tickled him slightly and he shivered. She gasped at as each thrust brought her closer to the point of no return and her head lulled back in ecstasy as she clung to him until she peaked. Suddenly she was on her back again and she moaned with surprise as her legs were flipped over his shoulders and he entered into the very mouth of her cervix itself and her cries became a mixture of slight pain mixed with pleasure as he took her to heights she had never been before. It wasn't real love but it was thrilling and dizzying and as sweet as the real thing as they spent all day long exploring their new relationship.

Although they both knew the direction to take to rejoin their friends, they went the other way, stating together they would catch up with them soon, as they checked into a discreet hotel under other names.

It took them two months to return to Nerima, even though it had been half a day's walk from their starting point, filled with funny stories about being waylaid by bandits and other such characters. Kuno returned to his pursuit of Ranma and Akane and her's of Ranma but it was never forgotten by neither of that brief time they took time for themselves to just be teenagers, turning to another person and offering them love when no one else would, if only for a moment.


End file.
